Ebola-Virus
= Ebolavirus = |- !Taxonomische Merkmale |- | |- !Wissenschaftlicher Name |- |''Ebolavirus'' (engl.) |- !Links |- | |} Das Ebolavirus ist eine Gattung aus der Familie der Filoviridae. Diese Gattung umfasst fünf Spezies, deren Vertreter behüllte Einzel(−)-Strang-RNA-Viren sind. Die Ebolaviren verursachen das Ebolafieber. Neben dem Menschen infizieren sie andere Primaten (Gorillas, Schimpansen) und lösen bei ihnen ein hämorrhagisches Fieber aus. Ebolaviren sind Auslöser der Ebolafieber-Epidemie 2014 in Westafrika. Merkmale Das Ebolavirus besitzt eine fadenförmige (lateinisch filum ‚Faden‘), manchmal auch bazillusförmige Gestalt. Es kann in seiner Grundstruktur aber auch gelegentlich U-förmig gebogen sein. In seiner Länge variiert es zwischen 1 und 4 Mikrometern (µm), jedoch beträgt der Durchmesser konstant 80 nm und es gehört damit zusammen mit der Gattung Marburgvirus aus derselben Familie zu den größten bekannten RNA-Viren. Als weitere Besonderheit besitzt dieser Erreger auch die Matrixproteine VP40 und VP24. Ebolaviren sind fähig, sich in fast allen Zellen des Wirtes zu vermehren. Dabei kommt es aufgrund der schnellen Virensynthese zu einem Viruskristall (Crystalloid), der vom Bereich des Zellkerns nach außen dringt und einzelne Viren nach Auflösung beziehungsweise Zerfall der Zelle (Lyse) freilässt. Morphologie Das Ebola-Virus weist in seinem Inneren einen elektronendichten Zentralkörper auf, das sogenannte Nukleokapsid. Das Nukleokapsid besitzt einen Durchmesser von 50 nm und ist helikal gewunden. In der äußeren Virushülle, die vergleichbar mit der Zellmembran ist, befinden sich Trimere des Oberflächenproteins GP, die die sogenannten Spikes bilden. Diese weisen in der Regel eine Größe von 8 nm auf und ragen aus dem Partikel.1 Genomorganisation Die genetische Grundausstattung des Ebola-Virus besteht aus annähernd 19000 Nukleotiden, welches einer Größe von 19 kb entspricht. Die Genabfolge der viralen Strukturproteine, die sich auf dem Genom befinden, sind linear folgend angeordnet: 3`-NP-VP35-VP40-GP-VP30-VP24-L-5` Die Enden dieser Genabfolge 3`-5`beinhalten Sequenzen, die wichtige Funktionen für die Replikation sowie Transkription des Genoms enthalten und diese zudem steuern. Zudem sind nicht transkribierende Bereiche zwischen den einzelnen Genen vorhanden, die möglicherweise die Stabilität der viralen mRNA beeinflussen sowie potenzielle Steuersignale der viruseigenen Polymerase L aufweisen. Die viralen Strukturproteine umfassen sieben strukturgebende und ein nicht strukturgebendes Protein. Vier von den sieben strukturgebenden Proteinen sind Teil des Nukleokapsidkomplexes und umschließen das Nukleokapsid. Hierzu zählen das NP, das Nukleoprotein, das mengenmäßig am häufigsten vorkommt und aus 715 Aminosäuren besteht. Seine Funktion besteht darin, die Verpackung des viralen Genoms zu übernehmen. Zudem steht es mit den Proteinen VP35 und VP30 in Verbindung und ist über VP35 mit der Polymerase L verbunden. Ein anderer Vertreter des Nukleokapsidkomplexes ist das Protein VP35. Es besitzt strukturgebende Elemente, die wichtig für den Aufbau des Nukleokapsid sind. Auch das VP30 ist Teil dieses Komplexes und hat die Aufgabe, bei der Transkription als Aktivator zu fungieren. Auch handelt es sich bei diesem Protein um ein stark phosphoryliertes. Der letzte Teil des Komplexes ist die Polymerase L, die das größte Protein darstellt. Es ist zuständig für die Transkription und Replikation des viralen Genoms und ist zudem mit dem Nukleokapsid über VP35 verbunden. Der Nukleokapsidkomplexes wird wiederum durch die Proteine VP40 und VP24 umgeben und somit von der äußeren Virushülle abgegrenzt. Diese beiden Proteine bilden somit eine Matrix zwischen der Virushülle und dem Nukleokapsid. Das Matrixprotein VP40 ist das Hauptprotein der Matrix und dient der Freisetzung von neugebildeten Virionen. Das zweite Matrixprotein VP24 spielt eine wichtige Rolle bei dem Transport von Nukleokapsiden und ist zudem wahrscheinlich auch an der Bildung von funktionellen Nukleokapsiden beteiligt. Jedoch ist es im Vergleich zu den anderen Proteinen das bislang am wenigsten verstandene. Die äußere Virushülle stellt die Begrenzung dar und beinhaltet das Oberflächenprotein GP. Hier unterscheidet man zudem zwei Typen von Oberflächenproteinen, zum einen das lösliche sGP, welches in den Zellüberstand abgesondert wird, und zum anderen das GP, das sich direkt in der äußeren Virushülle befindet. Als Aufgabe hat das GP die Anheftung bzw. die Adsorption an das Zielmolekül während der Infektion.2 Replikationsmechanismus Das Andocken des Ebola-Erreger an die Plasmamembran der Zielzelle innerhalb des Organismus stellt den Start des Replikationsmechanismus dar. Hierbei wird das Andocken über das Oberflächenprotein GP vermittelt. Anschließend erfolgt eine rezeptor-vermittelte-Endozytose wodurch der Erreger in die Zielzelle gelangt. Das nun in das Zytoplasma geschleuste Nukleokapsid wird als Matrize der initialen Transkription der viralen mRNA verwendet. Dieser Vorgang wird durch die viruseigene Polymerase L gewährleistet. Die initiale Transkription sowie Replikation kann nur über die genomische RNA erfolgen, die sich in dem Nukleokapsid befindet und somit als Matrize fungiert. Somit ist für die Neubildung eines replikationsfähigen Genoms die Synthese von Nukleokapsidproteinen essentiell um die neugebildete RNA zu verpacken. Anschließend erfolgt die Translation der viralen mRNA durch zelluläre Ribosomen, wodurch neu gebildete Proteine entstehen, die sich im Anschluss der Replikation zu neuen Virionen zusammensetzen. Bei der Replikation des viralen Genoms wird zuerst ein positiv-strängiges Antigenom gebildet, das anschließend als Vorlage für die negativ-strängige RNA dient. Im Anschluss werden die nun reifen Nukleokapside über die Matrixproteine VP24 und VP40 zur Plasmamembran geschleust, wo nun die Freisetzung der Virionen erfolgt.3 Herkunft allgemein Die Viren stammen aus den tropischen Regenwäldern Zentralafrikas und Südostasiens (Spezies Reston-Ebolavirus). Von Wissenschaftlern wurden sie zum ersten Mal 1976 in Yambuku, Zaire (seit 1997 Demokratische Republik Kongo) entdeckt; sie traten nahezu gleichzeitig im Sudan auf. Die Gattung wurde nach dem kongolesischen Fluss Ebola benannt, in dessen Nähe es zum ersten allgemein bekannten Ausbruch kam. In 55 Dörfern entlang dieses Flusses erkrankten 318 Menschen, von denen 280 starben, was einer Sterberate von 88 Prozent entspricht. Der erste Fall trat in einem belgischen Missionskrankenhaus der Zusters van het H. Hart van Maria auf und wurde anfangs als „Gelbfieber mit hämorrhagischen Merkmalen“ beschrieben.4 Kurz darauf waren fast alle Nonnen und Krankenschwestern – sowie die meisten, die das Krankenhaus besucht hatten oder noch dort waren – erkrankt. Die Schwestern besaßen nur fünf Injektionsnadeln, die sie, ohne sie zwischendurch zu desinfizieren oder zu sterilisieren, für Hunderte Patienten verwendet hatten. Ein mit dem Ebolavirus verwandtes Virus (Marburg-Virus) wurde 1967 mit Affen aus Uganda in wissenschaftliche Labore in Marburg eingeschleppt. Reservoir Das natürliche Reservoir der Ebolaviren (Hauptwirt, Reservoirwirt) konnte bisher nicht zweifelsfrei gefunden werden. Fledermausarten gerieten in das Visier der Wissenschaftler, da diese bereits in anderen Kontinenten als mögliche Reservoirwirte für ebenfalls ungewöhnliche Virusinfektionen identifiziert worden waren, so beispielsweise für das Hendra-Virus in Australien5 und das Nipah-Virus in Malaysia.67 Mittlerweile gibt es starke Hinweise auf verschiedene Arten von Flughunden, die in Afrika weit verbreitet sind und eine Infektion mit Ebolaviren überleben.8910 In einer großangelegten Untersuchung von Fledermäusen zwischen 2003 und 2008 haben Wissenschaftler zudem festgestellt, dass sehr wahrscheinlich der Nilflughund (Rousettus aegyptiacus) und der Hammerkopf (Hypsignathus monstrosus) als Reservoirwirte sowohl für das Ebolavirus als auch für das Marburgvirus dienen. Allerdings war Rousettus aegyptiacus die einzige Spezies, in der gleichzeitig Antikörper gegen das Ebola- wie auch gegen das Marburgvirus in hoher Konzentration nachweisbar waren. Weiterhin wurden bei dieser Untersuchung Antikörper gegen das Ebolavirus in den Flughundarten Epomops franqueti, Schmalkragen-Flughund (Myonycteris torquata), Micropteropus pusillus und Mops condylurus gefunden.8 2010 wurden ebenfalls entsprechende Antikörper bei Palmenflughunden (Eidolon helvum) nachgewiesen.11 Vermutlich sind insbesondere in Höhlen lebende Arten betroffen, wobei die weitere Übertragung durch Fallenlassen von angefressenen und anschließend zumeist von Affen verzehrten Früchten als wahrscheinlich erscheint.8 Übertragung Infektionsquellen und Infektionswege Eine Übertragung des Virus vom Reservoirwirt auf den Menschen ist bislang ein eher seltener Vorgang, und der genaue Übertragungsweg ist noch nicht vollends geklärt.1213 Nach Angaben der Weltgesundheitsorganisation (WHO) ist eine Übertragung des Virus auf den Menschen auch durch Körperkontakt mit infizierten, kranken oder toten Wildtieren aufgetreten, als Beispiele werden Schimpansen, Gorillas und andere Affen, Flughunde, afrikanische „Waldantilopen“ und Stachelschweine genannt.14 Eine in Teilen Afrikas gängige Art solcher Kontakte stellt das Jagen, der Handel, die Zubereitung und der Verzehr von als Reservoirwirten in Betracht kommenden Wildtieren („Buschfleisch“) dar.1115 Daher wird davon abgeraten.1617 Eine Mensch-zu-Mensch-Übertragung der Ebolaviren erfolgt durch direkten Körperkontakt und bei Kontakt mit dem Blut, anderen Körperflüssigkeiten oder entnommenen Organen infizierter Personen per direkter Kontaktinfektion.18 Dabei werden Blut, Kot und Erbrochenes durch die WHO als besonders infektiös bezeichnet.19 Weiterhin wurde das Virus in der Muttermilch, im Urin und in der Samenflüssigkeit Infizierter nachgewiesen.19 An Ebolafieber erkrankte Menschen können nach Auftreten der ersten Symptome das Virus solange übertragen, wie in ihrem Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten, einschließlich Samenflüssigkeit und Muttermilch, Ebolaviren nachweisbar sind.18 Männer, welche die Infektion überlebt haben, können das Virus noch bis zu zehn Wochen nach ihrer Genesung in ihrem Ejakulat übertragen.1920 Auch eine Übertragung durch Speichel und Tränenflüssigkeit wird durch die WHO nicht ausgeschlossen, allerdings lieferten bisherige Studien hierzu keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse.19 Laut WHO konnte das Ebolavirus im Schweiß bisher nicht nachgewiesen werden.19 Die Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) werteten verschiedene Berichte über vergangene Epidemien (u. a. in Kikwit, Demokratische Republik Kongo, 1995) hinsichtlich der maximalen Dauer der Nachweisbarkeit der Virus-RNA in verschiedenen Körperflüssigkeiten aus. Die Virus-RNA wird im Labor mittels Reverser Transkriptase-PCR untersucht. Nach Beginn der Symptome war in Samenflüssigkeit bis zu 101 Tagen, in Vaginalabstrichen bis zu 33 Tagen, in Abstrichen des Rektums bis zu 29 Tagen, im Urin bis zu 23 Tagen, in Bindehautabstrichen bis zu 22 Tagen, im Blut bis zu 21 Tagen, in Muttermilch bis zu 15 Tagen, im Speichel bis zu acht Tagen und auf der Haut bis zu sechs Tagen Virus-RNA zu finden.21 Der Nachweis in Muttermilch bezieht sich allerdings auf nur einen dokumentierten Erkrankungsfall, so dass daraus keine Empfehlung abgeleitet werden kann, nach welchem Zeitraum die Muttermilch wieder als Säuglingsnahrung geeignet ist.21 Eintrittspforten für das Ebolavirus sind Schleimhäute und verletzte Hautbereiche.18 Eine Übertragung durch sexuelle Kontakte ist nachgewiesen, wobei aber dieser Übertragungsweg eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt.2122 Das Robert Koch-Institut (RKI) berichtet, „es gibt bisher keine Hinweise auf eine Übertragung von Filoviren auf den Menschen durch die Atemluft“23 und bezieht sich dabei auf die von der WHO herausgegebenen Empfehlungen.14 Dies wurde auch während der Ebolafieber-Epidemie 2014 von der WHO19 und den CDC21 bestätigt. Ein „hohes Expositionsrisiko“ sieht das RKI für eine Person, die „engen Kontakt ohne Schutzkleidung zu einem schwer mit Ebola-/ Marburgvirus- Erkrankten hatte, der z. B. gehustet … hatte.“23 Auch die WHO geht davon aus, dass eine Übertragung durch Spritzer (“splashes”) erfolgen kann.15 Dem medizinischen Personal und sonstigen Kontaktpersonen empfiehlt die WHO die Einhaltung entsprechender Hygienemaßnahmen und das Tragen von Gesichtsschutz (Gesichtsschild oder Mundschutz und Schutzbrille), langärmeligem Schutzkittel und Schutzhandschuhen.14 Die Empfehlungen des RKI sehen Handschuhe, Schutzbrillen, mindestens FFP3-Halbmasken, Kopfhauben und wasserabweisende Schutzkittel vor.23 Während der Behandlung wird außerdem eine seuchenhygienische Isolation des Patienten mit „Barrier Nursing“ empfohlen.1423 Transporte erkrankter Personen sollten vorsichtshalber in „Hochkontagiös-Rettungswagen“ erfolgen.24 Auch eine Übertragung durch kontaminierte Gegenstände ist möglich. Das Virus hält seine Infektiösität bei Raumtemperatur und hinunter bis 4 °C stabil über mehrere Tage aufrecht. Bei –70 °C kann es unbegrenzte Zeit überdauern.25 Daher kann eine Ansteckung auch als Schmierinfektion über Spritzen und andere Gegenstände erfolgen, die mit infektiösen Körperflüssigkeiten kontaminiert wurden.142326 Nach einer Einschätzung der WHO ist das Risiko einer Schmierinfektion gering und kann durch entsprechende Reinigungs- und Desinfektionsmaßnahmen weiter reduziert werden.19 Infektion auf zellulärer Ebene Nach Eintritt in den Körper infizieren die Ebolaviren im Frühstadium vor allem Makrophagen, Leberzellen sowie Zellen in den Lymphknoten und in der Milz, im Spätstadium eine ganze Reihe von weiteren Wirtszellen.272829 Auf zellbiologischer Ebene konnte erst kürzlich entschlüsselt werden, wie das Ebolavirus in das Zellinnere eindringt. Das Zaire-Ebolavirus aktiviert über einen bislang unbekannten Membranrezeptor der Rezeptor-Tyrosinkinase-Klasse die sogenannte Phosphoinositid-3-Kinase (PI3K) und bewirkt so seine Internalisierung in die Zelle in Form von Endosomen. Inhibitoren der PI3K und nachgeschalteter Enzyme verhinderten die Infektion in Zellkulturversuchen, was Hoffnung auf zukünftige Behandlungsmöglichkeiten gibt. Weitergehend ist bekannt, dass die Expression des Glykorezeptors „liver and lymph node sinusoidal endothelial cell C-type lectin“ (LSECtin) auf myeloischen Zellen dem Ebolavirus seine Bindungskapazität verleiht.303132 Nicht abschließend untersuchte, mögliche Infektionsquellen Bei Nagetieren,33 Hunden,3435 Pferden,36 Schweinen,37 Antilopen33 und Buschschweinen38 wurden bisher Antikörper gegen das Ebolavirus festgestellt. In einem Versuch 2012 übertrugen Wildschweine nur durch Tröpfcheninfektion und ohne direkten Kontakt Ebolaviren an Primaten, ohne dabei selbst tödlich zu erkranken. Damit gerieten sie auch in Verdacht, größere, alljährliche Epidemien in Afrika auszulösen.39 Anlässlich der Ebolafieber-Infektionen 2014 in den USA und Spanien wurde auch eine mögliche Übertragung durch Haustiere diskutiert. Die Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) teilten mit, dass bisher keine Berichte bekannt sind, dass Hunde oder Katzen an Ebolafieber erkrankt sind oder das Ebolavirus auf den Menschen oder andere Tiere übertragen haben.40 Dies gilt auch für Gebiete in Afrika, in denen Ebolafieber-Ausbrüche stattfanden.40 Bei einem Ausbruch in Gabun (2001–2002) zeigte eine Untersuchung an Hunden, dass zwischen 10 und 30 % der untersuchten Tiere – je nachdem in welchen Gebieten sie lebten – Antikörper gegen das Ebolavirus gebildet hatten. Sie zeigten jedoch keine Krankheitssymptome.41 Für den Fall, dass eine in den USA infizierte Person ein Haustier besitzt, empfehlen die CDC eine Abschätzung der Exposition des Tieres und darauf folgende, zusammen mit Veterinärmedizinern festgelegte Maßnahmen.40 Im Fall der in Spanien infizierten Krankenschwester wurde ihr Hund vorsorglich eingeschläfert.42 Inkubationszeit Die Inkubationszeit variiert normalerweise zwischen 2 und 21 Tagen,14 am häufigsten beträgt sie 8–10 Tage.26 Anlässlich der Ebolafieber-Epidemie 2014 in Westafrika durchgeführte Studien haben gezeigt, dass bei 95 % der laborbestätigten Erkrankungsfälle die Inkubationszeit zwischen einem und 21 Tagen beträgt, bei weiteren 3 % liegt die Inkubationszeit in einem Zeitintervall von 22 bis 42 Tagen, zu den verbleibenden 2 % der Fälle werden keine Angaben gemacht.43 Ein Vergleich der Angaben aus bisherigen Epidemien mit gesicherten Angaben während der Epidemie 201444 ergibt, dass die Annahme einer Inkubationszeit von maximal 21 Tagen für einen Teil der Infizierten möglicherweise nicht ausreichend ist. Nach diesem Vergleich liegt bei 0,2 bis 12 % der untersuchten Fälle die Inkubationszeit darüber.45 Die Angabe, dass die Inkubationszeit bei etwa 95 % der laborbestätigten Erkrankungsfälle zwischen einem und 21 Tagen beträgt, wird daher als Kompromiss zwischen den Kosten der verlängerten Quarantäne-Maßnahmen und der Reduzierung des Risikos, noch infektiöse Patienten zu entlassen, gedeutet.45 Das Deutsche Ärzteblatt sieht diese 95-Prozent-Grenze als vernünftigen Kompromiss an.46 Infektionsdosis Dieser Wert gibt an, wie viele Erreger notwendig sind um die Infektion des Wirtes auszulösen. Die Infektionsdosis für die Ansteckung mit hämorrhagischem Fieber reicht von 1 bis 10 Viruspartikeln. Dieser Wert wurde mittels Tierversuchen an Primaten im Zuge der Biowaffenforschung ermittelt. Die Viruspartikel wurden den Versuchstieren in Form eines Aerosols über die Atemluft zugeführt. Bei Milzbrand (Anthrax) liegt die Infektionsdosis zum Vergleich bei 8.000–50.000 Bakteriensporen.47